Various devices, such as mobile computing devices, are powered by removable batteries (e.g. removable for recharging and replacement). The batteries are typically held in place until removal is desired, at which time a release mechanism is activated. However, activation of the release mechanism may lead to the battery falling from the device, which may lead to damage to the battery. Additional release mechanisms may be implemented to mitigate the above risk, but such mechanisms increase cost and manufacturing complexity.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.